ceskevrazdyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Karlovarský 2010
V roce 2010 řešili kriminalisté v Karlovarském kraji 14 vražd, vyřešili jich 13. Neobjasněná vražda se odehrála ve vietnamské (podle článku v Parlamentnilisty.cz z ledna 2011 v romské) komunitě. Doplnit 8) pokus vraždy na sídlišti Skalka v Chebu – vietnamští občané s zde posekali noži mezi sebou, zahájeno trestní stíhání 12) pokus vraždy Hranice u Chebu – pachatel pobodal vietnamskou občanku nožem do hlavy a oblasti zad a poté odcizil cigarety – 14 let 14) pokus vraždy – Kraslice – vietnamská komunita, poškozeným je vietnamský občan , zatím neznámý pachatel na něj zaútočil nožem a poté odcizil finanční hotovost, jediný prozatím neobjasněný pokus 6. 1. /VRAŽDA/ Ubodal přítelkyni v autě, oba v sobě měli pervitin (Otovice) Tragédie se stala 6. ledna 2010 na lesní cestě za obcí Otovice v oblasti nazývané Nad Plavírnou. František Šedlbauer svoji přítelkyni (24) nejprve svázal koženým páskem a poté ji třikrát bodnul nožem s patnácticentimetrovou čepelí. Rány zasáhly krk, obličej a ramena. Žena vdechla do plic krev a na místě zemřela. Šedlbauer, jenž se živil jako dělník, se ve výpovědích přiznal. S přítelkyní si ten den prý dali pervitin, těsně před událostí se pohádali. Uvedl, že už nemohl snést její výčitky, proto jí svázal ruce, a když nepřestávala, tak ji několikrát „dloubl“ nožem. V závěru hlavního líčení u Krajského soudu v Plzni však přišel s verzí, podle níž mladou ženu zabil někdo jiný. Šedlbauer si prý jeho útoku nevšiml, protože v autě nahlas hrálo rádio a on si prohlížel poškozené dveře na své straně. Totéž zopakoval i u Vrchního soudu v Praze, avšak soudci mu neuvěřili. Šedlbauer i s přítelkyní v autě bydleli, muž předtím přišel kvůli dluhům o byt. Šedlbauer řekl, že s přítelkyní měli spory asi od září. „Já jsem často jezdil na brigády, byl jsem třeba týden v Plzni nebo v Praze a jí se to nelíbilo. Ten den jsme se chytli. Ona mě napadla slovně a pak nohama. Hádali jsme se asi dvě hodiny. Byla čím dál agresivnější. Vzal jsem ten nůž, chtěl jsem ji jen postrašit. Ona na sobě měla naházenou spoustu oblečení, tak jsem ji tím nožem jako dloubnul. Myslel jsem si, že jí nic neudělám,“ vzpomínal obžalovaný. Žena pak utichla. „Asi po čtyřech hodinách od toho, co jsme se hádali, jsem na ni sáhl a ona byla studená a ztuhlá. Napadlo mě, že je mrtvá, a měl jsem za to, že jsem ji zabil,“ řekl vrah. Šedlbauer se také přiznal k tomu, že před tragédií si i s přítelkyní aplikovali pervitin. Oba jej užívali pravidelně. Měli půl gramu a dávku si přesně rozdělili. „Je to strašné. Víte, my jsme se měli desátého desátý brát, ale pak z toho sešlo, protože jsme neměli peníze. V tom autě jsme přespávali. Chodili jsme se mýt na ubytovnu nebo do penzionu. Pak byly Vánoce, Silvestr a my jsme tehdy věděli, že zase strávíme další noc venku. Tím pervitinem jsme si jen chtěli trochu zlepšit náladu,“ vysvětloval muž soudcům. Šedlbauer hovoří o svém jednání jako o afektu. To, že své dívce svázal ruce, si pamatuje, vybavuje si i to, že ji píchl nožem do lopatky. Nad zbytkem ale tápe. „Ona ani nekřičela, prostě nic. Podle toho, co jsem ale četl ve spise, to muselo být hrozné,“ přiznal si muž v jednací síni. Po činu se několik dnů potuloval ve sněhu za velkých mrazů po okolí, dodnes má kvůli omrzlinám poškozené prsty na rukách. Odešel z auta bez bot a policisté jej pak po nějaké době našli u obchodního domu Tesco v Karlových Varech. Za vraždu si odpyká 13 let ve vězení. Verdikt definitivně potvrdil Nejvyšší soud, když odmítl mužovo dovolání. 1. 3. /VRAŽDA/ Bezdomovec shodil do řeky partnerku, poté se utopil (Karlovy Vary) Dvojice bezdomovců spadla 1. března do řeky Ohře nedaleko jezu u karlovarské Solivárny. Muž měl podle vyšetřovací verze ženu sbít a shodit do řeky, sám přitom nejspíš zavrávoral a spadnul za ní. Případ přebrali plzeňští krajští kriminalisté. Tělo ženy vylovili hasiči u jezu poblíž Dubiny na Karlovarsku vylovili v polovině dubna, tělo muže 30. dubna. 2. 3. /POKUS/ Hodil přítelkyni do vany elektrickou kulmu, dostal 3 roky (Mariánské Lázně) Události z 2. března 2010 předcházela hádka, při níž se Lubomír Kocourek (50) od partnerky (44) dozvěděl, že se s ním chce rozejít. Poté za ní vnikl do koupelny a se slovy, že bez ní nemůže být a že ji raději zabije, vhodil na dno vany kulmu. Žena spotřebič vyhodila, muž ho tam hodil znovu. Chystal se tam vhodit i další zapnutou kulmu. Do vany v té době také vytékala voda ze zapnuté pračky. Muž poté chytil ženu pod krkem, udeřil do obličeje a zasadil ránu pěstí do břicha. Žena se neobrátila na policii hned, ale až na popud kamarádky, bála se dalšího násilí, které zakoušela i od bývalého manžela. To potvrdili i synové napadené. Popsali, že ani situace ve vztahu s Kocourkem nebyla ideální. Zařízení bylo podle spisu pod proudem, zapnuté a žena se právě sprchovala. Nezemřela, protože ve vaně bylo málo vody. Muži hrozilo až 18 let vězení. Muž odmítá, že by skutek spáchal. Přiznal jen, že byl pod vlivem piva a marihuany a že ženu ve vaně uhodil. Za pokus o vraždu ho potrestal 10. listopadu 2010 Krajský soud v Plzni třemi roky vězení. Podle soudce Tomáše Boučka sice vhození kulmy do vany s velmi malým množstvím vody nemohlo způsobit ženě smrtelné zranění, nicméně z výpovědí obžalovaného podle soudu jasně vyplývá, že měl v úmyslu ženu zabít. Kocourek si ponechal lhůtu pro případné odvolání. 9. 3. /VRAŽDA/ Důchodce zastřelil vietnamskou barmanku (Františkovy Lázně) Obětí Milana Jedličky (63) se v březnu 2010 stala vietnamská barmanka (23), matka velmi malého dítěte. Jedlička přepadl bara. Řekl barmance o peníze a když žena zmáčkla tlačítko nouze, vystřelil. Pak neprojevil žádnou snahu pomoci a zmizel. Policisté ho ještě týž den zadrželi. Zbraň, kterou Jedlička střílel, měl legálně. Ze záběrů bezpečnostních kamer je podle soudce patrné, že vrah jednal zcela chladnokrevně. Po vraždě se Jedlička pokusil prohledat šuplíky, doufal, že najde peníze. Všechny byly zamčené, nezískal ani korunu. Jedlička u soudu tvrdil, že při hraní na automatech přišel během několika let o stovky tisíc korun, měl dluhy a věřitelé mu vyhrožovali. Po ztrátě zaměstnání se dostal do zoufalé situace a původně chtěl skoncovat s vlastním životem. Krajský soud v Plzni Jedličku poslal do vězení na 17 let. Rasový podtext vraždy soud obžalovanému neprokázal. 30. 3. /VRAŽDA/ Řidič technických služeb zastřelil muže, který terorizoval jeho rodinu (Sokolov) Řidič technických služeb Petr Wilfer (34) zastřelil 30. března několika ranami v Sokolově šestadvacetiletého muže. Střílet začal po vzájemné bitce v ulici Švabinského. Když ustal pěstní souboj, vrátil se do vozu technických služeb pro nelegálně drženou pistoli. Na protivníka sedmkrát vystřelil, způsobil mu čtyři průstřely a tři zástřely na zádech, hýždi, rameni a stehnu. „Dal mi dvakrát pěstí a vyrazil mi tak dva zuby. Říkal jsem mu, ať mě nechá být, proč neodjel? Proč? Já jsem se mu vyhýbal, ale on mě pořád sledoval. Pak mi přeskočilo, šel jsem do auta pro zbraň a ani nevím kolikrát jsme vystřelil. Došlo mi co se stalo, až když jsem stál nad ním a on ležel na zemi. Zavolal jsme mu záchranky a vzdal jsem se policistům,“ popsal incident vrah. Zastřelený muž měl terorizovat Wilferovu rodinu. „Vůbec nevím, proč si mě vybral a proč se na mě zaměřil. Několikrát mě fyzicky napadl a psal mi výhružné zprávy, že si mě najde. Nejhorší střet byl, když mě vyzval na férový souboj a pak na mě v tělocvičně poslal partu chlapů v kuklách. V ruce měli basebalové pálky a gumové palice a zbili mě jak psa. Bolestí a strachem jsem se tehdy pokálel a probudil jsem se až v nemocnici. Dodnes mám od té doby zdravotní problémy. Na policii jsem to ale nehlásil, měl jsem strach o svou partnerku a dceru,“ řekl Wilfer před soudem. 1. 6. /2x VRAŽDA/ Otec zastřelil dva syny a pak i sebe (Podhrad u Chebu) V hotelu Sabadin v Podhradu u Chebu byl nalezen 1. června odpoledne mrtvý muž a jeho dvě mrtvé děti. Bylo jim přibližně pět a sedm let. Všichni pocházejí z Německa. Muž děti zastřelil a pak spáchal sebevraždu. S manželkou žil muž před činem odděleně. Tělo devětadvacetileté ženy bylo nalezeno v jejich společném domě v Himmelstadtu v bavorských Frankách dnes ráno. Policie podle DPA prohledala dům na základě oznámení po pohřešované osobě. Motiv činu není ani podle německé policie zatím jasný. 15. 7. /VRAŽDA/ Bývalý přítel podřízl na chatě spící dívce hrdlo (Kamenná) Dvaadvacetiletou dívku, kterou rodiče našli s podříznutým hrdlem, měl podle jedné z vyšetřovacích verzí usmrtit její bývalý 24letý přítel. Ten byl také obviněn z vraždy. Pravděpodobně neunesl jejich rozchod. Po zavražděné ženě zůstal devítiměsíční synek. Hasiči na žádost policie odčerpávali vodu z rybníka, který se nachází v těsné blízkosti neštěstí, aby umožnili pátrání po vražedném noži. Tu také policisté podle neoficiálních informací skutečně našli. konec června /POKUS/ Brutálně zkopal svého známého do hlavy před obchodním centrem (Aš) Jan Takáč (33) na konci června před obchodním domem v Aši napadl svého známého. Brutálně jej zbil a když poškozený ležel na zemi, kopal jej do hlavy. Přestal, až když zasáhli dva kolemjdoucí, kteří zavolali policisty a záchranku. Poškozený přežil jen díky rychlému zákroku lékařů. Přesto utrpěl otok mozku a těžkou ztrátu paměti. Vyučený hodinář Takáč se před soudem hájil tím, že jej poškozený půl roku před útokem okradl o necelé dva tisíce korun, když mu pomáhal stěhovat. „Byly to moje poslední naspořené peníze na nájemné a kvůli němu jsem se dostal na ulici mezi bezdomovce. Když jsem ho ten kritický den potkal, byl jsem opilý a vjel do mě hrozný vztek, že moje peníze profetoval,“ vypověděl při hlavním líčení obžalovaný. Takáč měl problémy se zákonem v minulosti už třikrát. Před soudem stál pro útok na veřejného činitele, výtržnictví i ublížení na zdraví. Vždy ale odešel pouze s podmínkou. Podle znalců se jeho agresivní chování však stupňovalo, až vyvrcholilo pokusem o vraždu. Krajský soud v Plzni jej odsoudil k 12 letům do vězení se zvýšenou ostrahou. 31. 8. /POKUS/ Matka otrávila dceru jedovatou nemrznoucí směsí (Nejdek) Sedmadvacetiletá matka dala napít své ani ne šestileté dceři jedovatou nemrznoucí kapalinu. Děvčátko muselo být vrtulníkem transportováno v kritickém stavu do jedné z pražských nemocnic, kde bojuje o život. Láhev s Antifrizem pak matka vyhodila do kontejneru. Kolem deváté hodiny večer, když měla dcera žízeň, ji matka nechala vypít jedovatou nemrznoucí směs Antifriz. Žena se na svůj čin dlouho dopředu připravovala. Své jednání plánovala několik měsíců dopředu, kdy si kupovala i časopisy o jedech. Matka si myslela, že po vypití dítě ihned zemře, děvčátko ale dostalo po požití nemrznoucí směsi, která má nasládlou chuť, silné křeče a bolesti. Záchranku jí matka přivolala až hodinu po půlnoci. Z karlovarské nemocnice pak děvčátko transportoval do Prahy vrtulník. Podle záchranářů matka uváděla, že dívka již od nedělního odpoledne trpěla nevolností, křečemi a poruchami vědomí. Ženu policisté ihned zadrželi. Žena žila na sídlišti s dcerou několik měsíců, zhruba od června. Pracovala v agentuře domácí péče. Matka se činem údajně pokusila pomstít svému bývalému manželovi, se kterým měla dítě ve střídavé péči. 17. 9. /VRAŽDA/ Kladivem a sekerou ubil otce, odsedí si 20 let (Jáchymov) Dne 17. září 2010 kolem 23. hodiny zavraždil jednadvacetiletý Patrik Kónya svého otce v jeho bytě na jáchymovském náměstí Republiky. Mladík, který šel ke svému otci krást, si byt odemkl klíči, které si předtím půjčil od své matky. Do obydlí nepozorovaně vešel a svého otce vzápětí brutálně napadl. Několikrát jej udeřil do hlavy kladivem, až muž upadl na zem. Protože ještě dýchal (podle obžalovaného doslova chrčel), zasadil mu syn do hlavy ještě nejméně tři rány sekerou. Otci na hlavu hodil deku, zřejmě aby se na ni nemusel dívat, a tělo začal prohledávat, porozhlédl se i po bytě. Z příbytku odešel se stokorunou v kapse a věcmi zhruba za pět set korun. Mrtvolu pak našla sestra obžalovaného, která za otcem přišla. Otce podle svých slov umlátil proto, že se k němu dlouhodobě choval zle. Odmítl, že by jej zabil ze zištných důvodů. To však vyvrátila jeho vlastní sestra, která soudu řekla, že otec se k dětem vždy choval moc hezky a naopak její bratr byl ten, který dělal problémy, a to už jako malé dítě. Nezměnil se ani v pubertě, naopak to s ním bylo stále horší, o čemž svědčí i jeho trestní rejstřík. I přes svůj nízký věk totiž Kónya už třikrát seděl, a to jak za majetkové delikty, tak za násilnou trestnou činnost. Mladík má podprůměrný intelekt a podle znalců si vůbec neváží lidského života. Jeho náprava je nemožná. V dubnu jej Krajský soud v Plzni odsoudil na 25 let. Kónya před soudem neprojevil byť sebemenší náznak lítosti. Naopak vystupoval tak, jako kdyby vykonal nějaký hrdinský skutek, a při čtení rozsudku před plzeňským soudem se dokonce usmíval. Dne 30. června 2010 mu Vrchní soud v Praze snížil trest na 20 let. Rozsudek je pravomocný, Kónya si trest odsedí ve věznici se zvýšenou ostrahou. 16. 12. /VRAŽDA/ Stařenku pravnuk kvůli pěnězům pobodal šroubovákem a ubil žehličkou (Habartov) Zvlášť brutálním způsobem zavraždil důchodkyni (86) v rodinném domě na okraji Habartova na Sokolovsku její dvaadvacetiletý pravnuk. Policistům se ho podařilo zadržet přímo v Habartově při rozsáhlé pátrací akci. Podle policejního vyšetřování vraždil kvůli penězům. Stařenku navštívil v jejím domě a chtěl po ní hotovost. Když mu ji nechtěla dát, sáhl po smrtících zbraních. Podle informací Deníku ji vrah několikrát bodnul šroubovákem a následně doslova ubil žehličkou. Bezvládné tělo v kaluži krve našli v domě příbuzní. Vrah způsobil ženě brutálním napadením vícečetná bodná a tržná poranění, kterým žena na místě podlehla. Místo toho, aby se pachatel snažil po svém činu ženě nějak pomoci, odcizil jí dámskou peněženku s finanční hotovostí a utekl. Jak se Deníku podařilo zjistit, pachatel vraždil kvůli pouhým dvěma tisícům, které měla stařenka v peněžence. Kategorie:Karlovarský Kategorie:2010